


Tight Leash

by nottonyharrison



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth is sexy AF, Breathplay, F/M, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Lil' teeny smidge of humour, Rio and Beth kind of talk but still don't really communicate, Tumblr Prompt, but also awkward AF, dom Beth, sub Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: Beth gets a call one night asking for a pair of free hands and a set of bolt cutters. That's it, that's the extent of the plot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 31
Kudos: 376





	Tight Leash

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE UPDATE: A few Good Girls authors have noticed large volumes of guest kudos on their works recently, and are curious as to where these are coming from. If you're here after following a link from somewhere else on the internet, please jump over to [tumblr](http://nottonyharrison.tumblr.com/ask) or leave a comment at the end of this story and let us know where you all are from!
> 
> The prompt for this was Knife play + bondage, neither of which I've really written before beyond a bit of light breathplay and that one time I had [Beth ties Rio's wrists together with a belt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311747/chapters/43344710) so I hope it's okay 💕

"Oh wow... okay then." Beth freezes in the doorway, hand still on the knob, bag swaying at her side from the sudden stop. She scrunches up her nose and glances around the room at the messy bed and tossed furniture.

Rio's eyes flick from Mick to her. He's obviously exasperated, but Beth can't bring herself to feel bad about taking forever to get there. Rio looks up at the ceiling of the hotel room and presses his lips together.

"You know, if this is a bad time, I can leave you two alone..." She tries to hold in the snort but fails, and squeezes her eyes shut as her shoulders shake in silent laughter.

Rio's eyes fix back on her in a glare, and she winces as she closes the door. 'Did you bring bolt cutters or not?"

Beth reaches into her purse and pulls out a hacksaw. "This was all I had"

His eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw. "And you couldn't stop at a hardware store on the way over here?"

"Look, I hate to break this to you, but Lowe's isn't open at one in the morning."

"I called you _three_ _hours ago._ "

"Which is after seven, when they _close_ _._ Walmart was out, and you can't exactly get bolt cutters from CVS so chill, okay?"

Rio holds up a hand and the clatter of metal on metal crashes through the room. He cocks his head. "Oh you want me to chill?"

Beth huffs and walks towards Mick, who she notices has a smirk on his face that makes her reconsider freeing him first. She grabs his wrist and holds it as far as she can from the radiator until the chain of the handcuffs are taught. "Aren't you some kind of criminal mastermind anyway? Surely you know how to get out of a pair of handcuffs."

Mick looks pointedly in between himself and Rio, where their other hands are bound together with way more duct tape than must be necessary. The chain that's wrapped across both of their chests is wrapped around their arms and looped through the radiator.

Beth holds the saw up to the cuff chain and takes a couple of swipes towards her in an attempt to get a notch in the metal. "Is this whole stoic and silent thing while he's around a weird kink you two have or..." She raises an eyebrow at Mick, and both men give her withering looks. She turns to Rio. "How did you manage to get hold of your phone anyway?"

Rio's withering look turns back into a glare. "Shut up and cut the damn cuffs."

"Alright, alright."

Nobody says anything while she saws through the metal. As soon as he has a hand free, Mick pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and sits playing Bejewelled as Beth picks at the end of the tape. The only sounds in the room are the rip of glue separating and the irritating ping of the game.

Eventually she separates their hands and flicks the tape away. A switchblade drops from Rio's palm as he flexes his fingers. Beth pockets it, and Rio grumbles. She pauses for a moment and then reaches between the two men, hand wriggling behind Rio's back until she feels warm metal. He presses back hard and the slightly too hot ridges of the radiator dig into her wrist, but she manages to pull the gun free and tuck it into the back of her pants. She does the same with Mick, who is a lot less trouble, although his smile is a bit too indulgent for her liking.

"Why call me anyway? Don't you have lackeys for this kind of thing?" she asks as she starts sawing at the chain threaded through Micks other cuff.

"Ain't none of your business."

"Oh, so you're trying to save face with _ya boys_."

"Cuffs, Elizabeth."

_Ping, ping, ping, ping--_

"For _fuck's sake_ , Michael turn off _the damn sound_." Beth jumps at the outburst and the saw slips and scrapes Rio's hand. Rio hisses and she avoids eye contact with him as she goes back to cutting through the chain.

It takes another ten minutes of back and forth before Mick's other hand is free, and he manages to wiggle loose from the remainder of the chain wrapping around his chest and arm. Rio turns to him and nods towards the door. "Go wait in the car."

Mick shuffles off, picking up some keys from under the bed on the way. "How long you want me to wait before I--"

" _I'll text you_ "

"Alright..." He turns and at the last minute steps back towards Beth, arm held out. She furrows her brow in confusion momentarily before remembering the gun and reaching behind her. She hands it over with a sickly sweet smile, and Mick turns away and walks out of the room. The door closes and Rio leans back against the radiator, shuffling a bit as he slumps lower.

"Walmart was out of bolt cutters, huh?"

Beth rolls her eyes, reaches in to her pocket, and pulls out the knife. There's a quiet _snick_ as the blade pops out and she trails it down his cheek. "It would just be so easy..." her heart's pounding as she trails off. He sucks a breath through his teeth and shifts his hips again. She glances down. "This getting you hot?"

"Elizabeth don't be a--"

"A what? A _bitch_?"

He presses his lips together and gives her a pleading look.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that." Her voice is cold, and she feels the sudden urge to slap him.

"Stop bein' a bitch then."

"If you want me to cut you off this radiator, you have to be nice." Her voice is sickly sweet, and she scrapes the blade against his beard, it's sharp enough to shave off a few hairs, and the chains jangle a he struggles against them. She snatches her hand away and tilts her head to the side with a smile. "You know what? I think we should talk."

"Elizabeth--" His tone is warning, and her heart is pounding out of her chest, but she stays firm.

"No, me first." She sits down on the floor in front of him and crosses her legs. She's still holding the knife loosely in her right hand, which is draped between her knees. "I need to tell you how I was feeling that night."

"Do we have to do this? Right now?"

She huffs. "This is probably going to be my only chance to have a conversation with you that doesn't involve you holding a gun to my head or blackmailing me into doing what you want so shut up and listen." She sets her lips into a hard line and rolls the knife around in her fingers. "That night... you scared the shit out of me you know that?"

He frowns and looks at her with his head cocked slightly.

"You sent me _body parts._ You put a bag over my head. You made it _very clear_ that all I was to you was a scapegoat. And then you stepped towards me and all I wanted in that moment was to be free from you." Her voice cracks on the word _free_ , and she squeezes her eyes shut.

He licks his lips and glances down at her hands, where the knife is still turning, blade glinting in the harsh light coming from the cheap chandelier. "I thought I knew what you wanted," he mutters, and his eyes dart over to an ugly painting hanging over the bed.

"I never said I wanted to kill anyone. If your remember, I was actively avoiding it."

"You want the kind of money we earning mama, you gotta be prepared to punch a few tickets."

"An FBI Agent?"

"It don't matter. You see a threat, you gotta eliminate it."

"Then why didn't you just eliminate _me_?"

There's a heavy silence for a few seconds and her eyes catch his. he blinks slowly and raises his eyebrows. "I thought that was kinda obvious."

She snorts, and rolls her eyes. "You think you're going to manipulate your way out of this conversation?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to do that when you got a knife six inches from my dick?"

Beth looks down at her hands, and stops spinning the blade. "You really did all that because _you care_."

"More than you know."

"I wasn't asking a question."

"Yeah, well I thought this was a conversation."

There's a low buzzing, and they both turn to his hip, where a screen peeks out from under the edge of his jacket. Beth grabs the phone and presses the answer button before holding it up to Rio's ear.

"Yeah." She can hear Mick on the other end, asking if he's okay. Rio rolls his eyes and interjects. "Metal's tougher on mine, just chill and play with your phone... send a dick pic to that girl you met last week." A loud _fuck you_ _, man_ comes out of the speaker and the line goes dead. Beth drops the phone and Rio licks his lips. "So you gonna let me out of these things or are we still _conversing_?"

Beth shuffles forward until she's straddling his legs, retracts and drops the knife, and picks up the saw. "Whatever, I give up." She starts hacking at the cuffs attached to his right wrist. It takes a few minutes for them to let go, and she turns her attention to the other side, shuffling against his knees to get the right angle. His breathing stutters for a moment, and she feels his hand run down her side until it's resting on her thigh.

Her head whips around, and she looks down, where his hand is clutching the knife against her leg. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she lets go of the chains and stills. The pounding is back in her chest, and she struggles to find enough breath to speak. "This it then? You going to murder me in a shitty motel room, roll me up in a dirty carpet and toss me in a dumpster?"

He holds the knife up, and presses it to her empty hand. "I trust you."

She shakes her head, and looks at the flat black plastic in her palm. "With what?"

His free hand slides up her side and into her hair, and he turns her head until she can feel his eyes boring a hole into her forehead. " _I trust you."_

The _snick_ of the blade extending cuts through the heavy tension in the room, as her she meets his gaze. "With _what?"_

"Whatever you want." She take s a good look at his face for the first time since walking in the door, and catalogs the scrapes and bruises on his right cheek, the cut on his lip, and the blooming black shadows around the bridge of his nose. His pupils are wide, eyes glassy."

Her brown furrows in a moment of concern. "Do you have a concussion?"

He shakes his head in amusement and focus comes back to his expression along with a wide smile. "What? No."

"Good, because for a moment there I thought you wanted me to--"

"I do." The smile is gone now and the pounding beneath Beth's ribs turns to a flutter.

She lets out a nervous chuckle, and slides the knife up the placket of his shirt, until it reaches the top button. She slips it between the fabric and the plastic, and flicks it until it slices through the thread. The button drops and hits Rio's belt buckle, pinging off to the left and hitting the radiator with a sharp _ding_. She shuffles forward until she's settled in his lap, and leans until she can feel his breath, erratic against her chin.

And that's when the buzzing starts again. She leans back and pulls the knife away as he grabs the phone from the floor and jabs at the screen. "For fuck's sake I'm _fine."_ He hangs up and tosses it away. It skitters across the carpet and under the bed.

"Do you--"

She doesn't have a chance to finish her sentence as he grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her face to his, lips crashing together. The knife clatters to the floor and she slides her hand up into his hair, fingers digging in to his scalp as he drags her lower lip between his. It's frantic and desperate and _oh god_ he's trying to push her coat off her shoulders.

She drags herself away from him and picks the saw back up. "I have to--"

"Leave it." It's a growl and a shudder runs down her spine.

She gulps and tugs the coat off. Her mind drifts back to that afternoon at her house, the moment she had wrapped her hand around his neck and squeezed, and he had let out a sound that sent a shiver through her entire body. Shakily, she gets to her feet, unzips her boots, and kicks them away. His gaze drifts up her body until it's resting on her chest.

"Take off your shirt."

She lets out a choppy breath and slowly starts unbuttoning, fingers fumbling against the fabric, until the blue and red polyester is hanging loose. She slides it off her shoulders, and it flutters to the ground.

"And the pants."

She pushes her jeans down and awkwardly steps out of them, pulling her socks along the way. She's not wearing sexy underwear by any means, a plain black bra and purple thong, but the way his eyes travel over her body makes her gulp.

He runs his free hand over his forehead and bites his lip. "Jesus Christ."

Her lips twitch in a quick smile. She steps back over to him leans over until her tits are in front of his face and grabs one of the looser loops of chain, draping it over his head, and wrapping it around another length until it's tight against his throat.

His breath hitches, and he lets out a shuddering gasp. "Ohhh, _fuck_."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm good."

She hesitates for a moment, nerves jangling as her fingers jump along the top of the radiator. The cheap silver wedding ring Dean bought her to replace the one she sold dings as it hits the cast iron. The sound snaps her back to reality, and she stands, moves forwards, and presses her crotch into his face.

"Eat it."

Five minutes later, when her legs are trembling and her hands are clutching hard at his shoulders after the heat of the metal becomes too much, she comes. It's quick and sharp, her mind distracted with staying upright, and she has a moment of disappointment before dropping to her knees and unbuckling his belt.

Rio struggles against the chains, trailing his lips along her hairline as she tugs his jeans open and pulls his underwear down until his cock is lying hard against his shirt.

"Fuck me." His voice is rough and his breath hot against her forehead.

"That what you want?"

" _God,_ yes." She kisses him, mouth open and gasping, tongue teasing at his lips, until he's straining hard enough against his restraints for the metal to creak. "Please."

She runs a hand down his chest, and across the soft skin exposed by his pants. His dick twitches against her hand, and she runs her palm up until she's gripping the tip and squeezing just tight enough that she's sure it's uncomfortable. His head drops forward and he lets out a long slow moan.

"You are such a _bitch_."

She squeezes harder, until his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and his breath comes in short puffs. "what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Maybe I like it when you're pissed off."

She lets go and stands, tugging her panties off and tossing her bra away onto the bed. Her breasts bounce as she drops back down and lowers herself onto him with no ceremony.

They're silent after that, apart from gasps and breaths and the sound of mouths and bodies crashing together until there's a jangle of chains and Rio frees his neck so he can press his face hard into Beth's shoulder as he lets himself go.

She whimpers, and her thighs shudder. And as she's pushing away, collapsing backwards, ass against his legs and she's still twitching their eyes meet.

Her heart's thudding, and she suddenly feels emotionally naked as she is physically. Rio reaches his free hand out towards her and she looks away as he runs a finger through her messy hair.

"Hey."

"Hey." her voice is soft in response. She reaches for her shirt and tugs it around her shoulders in an attempt to cover herself.

"Hey." He's firmer now, this time gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"What." Her voice is flat and she avoids his eyes.

"Oh so that's how it is?"

She stands on shaky legs and goes about collecting her scattered clothes, nearly tripping as she tugs on her underwear. He doesn't say anything else as she finishes dressing, and tucks himself back in as best he can with one free hand. She takes one final glance as he pulls his zip up, lip trapped between his teeth and eyes downcast, and picks up the hacksaw.

She's a few strokes away from breaking through when Mick burs ts through the door, gun drawn. Beth whips around and instinctively holds her hands up and drops the saw, where it falls on Rio's knee. He sucks in a breath and lets out a loud _fuck_ , and suddenly she erupts in giggles. Uncontrollable, eye watering laughter.

Mick shifts his arms so they're held out in a wide shrug. "You didn't text."

She hears a clang behind her and the unmistakable sound of Rio finally freeing himself, and she's leaning over, hands on her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She okay?" Mick asks.

"Fuck if I know, she's crazy. Wait outside for a sec, okay?"

"Alright."

She hears the door close and then there's warm palms on her cheeks and strong arms pulling her back upright. "Elizabeth."

She's still shaking in silent laughter.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She presses her lips together in an attempt to compose herself and swipes at the corners of her eyes.

"Listen..." He pauses for a moment and looks up at the ceiling. "Go home. You get those old-ass divorce papers you have lying around – don't tell me you don't have them I know you do – and you sign them okay? Dump that waste of space husband of yours he don't deserve you."

She finally meet his eyes and scowls. "You _stole_ all my stuff."

"Yeah well check your fucking mailbox I'll get someone to deliver them. Your mine." The breath leaves her lungs and he turns to leave.

As he's reaching for the door, she manage to find her voice.

"I'm nobody's to own.'

He huffs out a short laugh, and turns to look at her through dark lashes. His lips twist in a sort of smile. "Yeah, you're right."

And then he's gone. The last thing she hears is Mick's voice through the thin walls.

 _"Man, if you two get me in the middle of your bitch-ass drama one more time I'm gonna chain you_ both _to a fucking radiator."_

_End._


End file.
